pgxd_show_facelesstreesfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Socialist Republics of Solovesk
History Socialist Revolution and Foundation In 1940, Soloveskan political scientist Marvus Auroliu published a collection of essays known as The Socialist War-Cry of Solovesk ''(''Ev Criowadoi Socalositoas ui Soloveska), which promoted the idea and benefits of establishing a "Socialist Utopia" (Ycropita Socalositoas) in Solovesk. These essays were extremely influential, creating a strong desire for social change in Solovesk. Emperor Malix VI, the current emperor of The Solovesk Empire, considered these essays to be an act of sedition, and ordered that the collection be banned from stores and that Auroliu be arrested. Auroliu was arrested on June 18, 1940, and incarcerated in the Imperial Prison of Mashkitz (Incarcieraioti-Feteraliroi ui Maskitzo). During his time in prison, he secretly wrote an essay entitled "The Solovesk Struggles" ("Evos Harioutvoule Soloveska"), in which he proclaimed that the Imperial government had failed its people by failing to protect their inherent rights as human beings. On September 27, 1940, Emperor Malix VI was assassinated by Soloveskan Socialist Grestan Noteloshea. Noteloshea was killed by Imperial Guards two minutes after killing Malix, but was still hailed by Soloveskan Socialists as martyr of the Socialist Cause. Immediately after the assassination, the Imperial Capital Building, High Court, and General Council Courts were all locked down, and Viceroy Josephi Lezoms, Malix's temporary successor until his son came to the age of coronation, passed The Imperial Protection Mandate of 1940, which officially suspended the right of habeas corpus for all citizens and made being a member of a Socialist Union a capital offense. With the passage of thus mandate, Lezoms began what is known as the Devzram Purges, a series of military and police attacks on the meeting places of Socialist Unions that left 547 people dead and led to the arrest of more than 17,000 people across the country. These mass arrests quickly overwhelmed the Soloveskan Prison System, leading to a series of prison riots around the country. On January 11, 1941, a massive riot broke out at the Imperial Prison of Mashkitz when a guard fired on a group of prisoners who refused to leave their cell in the morning. Seven of the sixteen prisoners in the cell were killed, with an additional four being injured. The riot lasted for over sixteen hours, and ended with the facility being completely taken over by prisoners. By the time the riot ended, fifty guards had been slaughtered outright and twenty-seven had been seriously injured. An estimated 110 prisoners met their end during this riot. Marvus Auroliu was freed from his cell and quickly elected as the leader of the prisoners. He organized the surviving prisoners (approximately 3,540) into a paramilitary group known as the Coalitioni ui Sokalositoas Militanimanove ''(''CSM) and began a campaign towards the Imperial Capital. On January 15, 1941, the CSM ''encountered the 14th Legion of the Imperial Army on the outskirts of Mishto Pakre, a small village that was about 75 miles from the Imperial Capital.The conflict lasted for four full days, resulting in a military victory for the ''CSM, at an expense of 427 ''CSM ''deaths, and 1,100 injuries. The retroactively titled Battle of Mishto Pakre has been dubbed by historians as the first battle of The Second Soloveskan Revolutionary War.